The present invention relates to an image processing method and apparatus and, in particular, discloses a process for utilising autofocus information in a digital image camera.
Recently, digital cameras have become increasingly popular. These cameras normally operate by means of imaging a desired image utilizing a charge coupled device (CCD) array and storing the imaged scene on an electronic storage medium for later down loading onto a computer system for subsequent manipulation and printing out. Normally, when utilizing a computer system to print out an image, sophisticated software may be available to manipulate the image in accordance with requirements.
Unfortunately such systems require significant post processing of a captured image and normally present the image in an orientation in which is was taken, relying on the post processing process to perform any necessary or required modifications of the captured image.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method for enhanced processing of images captured by a digital camera utilising autofocus settings.
In accordance with a first aspect of the present invention there is provided a method of generating a manipulated output image by means of a digital camera, the method comprising the steps of:
capturing a focused image using an automatic focusing technique generating focus settings;
generating a manipulated output image by applying a digital image manipulating process to the focused image, the digital image manipulating process utilizing the focus settings.
Preferably the focus settings include a current position of a zoom motor of the digital camera.
In a preferred embodiment the digital image manipulating process includes a step of locating an object within the focused image utilizing the focus settings.
The method may include the step of printing out the manipulated image by means of a printing mechanism incorporated into the digital camera.
It is preferred that the digital image manipulating process selectively applies techniques to the focused image on the basis of the focus settings.